Zhuqiaomon
Zhuqiaomon is the second main antagonist in Digimon Tamers. It commands the Deva Sandiramon, Indramon, and Pajiramon. It manipulates incandescent flames, and as it has the roughest disposition of the Sovereigns, it will completely incinerate anything insignificant which approaches it. Appearance Zhuqiaomon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a giant eight-winged Pheonix. ''Digimon Tamers'' Zhuqiaomon sends his servants, the Deva, to find and capture Calumon. Makuramon captures him and attempts but fails to bring him to Zhuqiaomon. Zhuqiaomon is also behind Impmon's digivolution to Beelzemon. Caturamon later brings Calumon to Zhuqiaomon, and he places Calumon in a pit. When Antylamon becomes Suzie Wong's partner, Zhuqiaomon's power de-digivolves her into Lopmon. During the battle between Beelzemon and Gallantmon, he sends Caturamon to destroy Lopmon. Gallantmon destroys Caturamon, whose data Beelzemon absorbs. When the Tamers finally confront Zhuqiaomon, he does a lot of damage to Rapidmon before Henry Wong and Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon and defeat him. Zhuqiaomon, who the Tamers think is destroyed, emerges and then battles Gallantmon until the Eastern Guardian Azulongmon appears and stops the battle. During Azulongmon's story, Zhuqiaomon reveals the Catalyst where Calumon's power comes from. He takes the Tamers to the pit where Calumon is, and Calumon is rescued. Baihumon and Ebonwumon meets with them to talk about the D-Reaper problem, and Zhuqiaomon helps to release Calumon's Shining Digivolution power that digivolves every Digimon to its Mega Form. When the Tamers start to fight the D-Reaper in the Real World, Zhuqiaomon sends a Dobermon with a gift: the ability to biomerge in the Real World. In the final battle against the D-Reaper, Zhuqiaomon assists Azulongmon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon into dragging the Cable Reaper back into the Digital World during Operation: Doodlebug, thus saving the Tamers. Personality Unlike most other villains in the Digimon franchise, Zhuqiaomon does not attack the humans because of evil intentions, but because he believes them to be a threat to the Digital World for such reasons as their "abuse" of the Catalyst (Calumon). He is actually willing to work with the Tamers (somewhat begrudgingly) when he sees the power of humans and Digimon working together, and he is even willing to accept that their Digimon choose to stay with them. Attacks *Blazing Helix *Sonic Zephyr *Zanka *Phoenix Fire *Desolation Blast Gallery Zhuqiaomon.jpg Trivia *Zhuqiaomon is known as Holy Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Vermillion Bird of the South. It is the Sovereign that guards the South, and represents the element of fire and season of Summer. *Out of the four main (non-human) antagonists in Digimon Tamers (Zhuqiaomon, Mephistomon, the D-Reaper, and Parasimon), Zhuqiaomon is the only one not to be killed, and the only one to turn good. He is also the only one of the four who is an anti-villain, much like Yamaki who precedes him as major antagonist of the first thirteen episodes. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Misanthropes Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Guardians Category:Monsters Category:Redeemed Category:Arrogant Category:Genderless Category:Xenophobes Category:Monarchs Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Big Bads Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Giant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protective